Macross: Valhalla
by Red-eyes Emperor Dragon
Summary: On Macross Valhalla, the rich has oppressed the poor for two decades. But by joining the UAA, one will try to change that. Summary isn't that great, but the story is better.
1. New Beginning

**Warning: This story contains strong violence and strong language. If you do not like either, hit the back button now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Macross franchise, or the No More Heroes franchise.**

* * *

_Hope. Here on the second Island of the Valhalla Fleet, the word is thrown around by many people. They say it better not to do anything reckless and hope someday a kind soul will fight to save us, or it is hope that keeps us going. Let me tell you something about Hope. It is a useless feeling! Maybe not where your from, Alexander, but here on Island 2, where we are treated like parasites by those who were lucky enough to be born rich. The bastards are blind, thinking there is nothing wrong with what they are doing. They ask "If it that bad, why don't you just leave and go to another fleet?" *Scoffs* We can't leave because everyone on the goddamned island who got a job is payed barely enough to have food, water and a roof over their heads. Those bastards with all the money are probably paying the government to keep it like that. You asked me why I choose to fight as an Assassin? From what I heard Rank 1 gets a desire granted, no mater what it is. If that is true, then it should be obvious why I chose to fight._

-Gordan Elliot, Rank 12 of the United Assassin's Association, January 12th 2058, Audio Log for Alexander Moonlight

* * *

Death was in the air. He knew it would be like this. He felt the pain from the numerous small cuts. That sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, knowing that if he could not kill, he would be the one that died. A part of him wanted to run, leave this place and never return. He thought he wanted to do this, but he was wrong. But he knew that running was not an option, not this time. He looked down to his weapon, a standard beam katana. On first glance, he had thought it to be a normal sword hilt with no blade on it, with the only out of the ordinary thing about it was a button that had little business being there. But upon pressing the button a bright blue beam took the shape of the missing blade.

He was brought back to reality by the sound of approaching footsteps. Shaking the hilt, he ran out from behind the wall to see his opponent. A man with dark hair, wearing a buttoned up bloodstained coat that went to the knees of his bloodstained pants. A small dagger in his hand, the hilt in the shape of a screaming woman. Gordan pressed the button on the beam katana as he swung it, the blue beam extending as the man ducked under it. The man smirked as he kicked Gordan's legs, causing him to fall down and dropping the beam katana.

The man straddled on top of Gordan, raising the dagger above his head, "Heh, all you brats think your hot shit, but once you're actually fighting you're nothing! But I'll say this, I had fun with you. Let my Screaming Maiden lull you to an eternal sleep while I carve your organs out!" A loud scream was emitted from the dagger as Gordan struggled to reach his weapon. Then the man drove the dagger downward, only to stop and gasp as Gordan punched him in the stomach. Gordan took the chance to push the man off of him and grabbed the beam katana.

The man was stood up and turned around, only to find Gordan's beam katana at hi throat, "Your name. What is it?"

The man scoffed, "Does it matter?"

"No, I guess not, I'll just ask Itsuki later."

"Later? Ha! I know how this will end! You'll go to kill me, but you won't for some dumbass reason, and I finish you off! So if you actually think that there is a later, go fuck yourself!" The man shouted as Gordan lowered his weapon, "See what did I tell-" He was cut off when Gordan beam katana sliced through his neck.

* * *

"Ugh, that sucked..." Gordan said laying in the backseat of the car, "Hey Itsuki, who was he? I asked, but he started talking shit."

"His name was Gregory West. As the 11th rank he was the first assassin that new assassins fight, and as such many who realized they couldn't handle this life became easy targets for him to kill," said the driver of the car, Itsuki Yamashiro, a man who had dark bluish hair and wore a dark blue suit and a gray checkered shirt underneath.

"I see. When is the next battle?" Gordan asked sitting up.

"Next Saturday. You'll be able to bring others this time, so I recommend applying for some grunts at the UAA."

"Hmm..."Gordan sat back thinking. _'The UAA allows assassins to have grunts with them...grunts are fodder only meant to be in the way. But then there are the ones with the title of Lieutenant.'_ "Hey, what is the difference between grunts and lieutenants?"

"Lieutenants have the Serum injected in them, just like assassins. The difference is that the assassin gets a full syringe, while lieutenants have a syringe divided amongst them."

_'Right. The Serum. Essentially steroids for assassins... but considering the fact that a full size Zentradi or someone in a Valkyrie could be an opponent, even the strongest man without it wouldn't last long.' _"So three lieutenants would have a third of the serum inside them...Alright, I got some people in mind, I should be able to talk them into this. How much longer is the drive? These cuts could get infected and that is the last thing I need."

"We'll be there in a few minutes, I've already called Hilda," Itsuki said as he drove a little faster than before.

* * *

"Well, none of the cuts were to deep, I also stitched them. Be careful and don't open them up. Also, you shouldn't have to worry about infections, but I want to check in a few days just in case," said Hilda V Bergen, a blonde woman with a German ascent.

"Thanks," Gordan replied putting his shirt back on.

"Don't thank me, I'm merely doing my job. By the way, congratulation on wining the fight," She said looking through several files.

"Please don't congratulate me for killing someone. It leaves a bad taste in my mouth," Gordan said running his fingers through his tan hair.

"I remember that taste...it never goes away sadly. Anyway, sorry for doubting you," Hilda muttered.

"It was luck that won that fight, not skill. Anyway, I'm going home, I'll be back in the morning."

* * *

**Assassin Data**

Name-Gregory West

Age-26

Rank-11

Weapon-Screaming Maiden: A small dagger with the image of a screaming woman. When the handle of the dagger is squeezed, it lets out a high pitch scream.

Bio- A serial killer from another fleet, he was sentenced to death. The Head of the UAA stepped in an offered him a place in the Ranks of the UAA, telling the judge that had sentenced him that he would eventually die a gruesome death that he deserved.

Status-Dead


	2. A New Day

**Warning: This story contains strong violence and strong language. If you do not like either, hit the back button now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Macross franchise, or the No More Heroes franchise.**

* * *

_Hello Alexander. This will be my second audio log to you. Today I want to talk about the assassins. Many people think that it is just the assassins and their groups of grunts. This is untrue. First of all, there is the Serum. It will make assassins as strong as a full size Zentradi, that way if we run into one as a ranked battle or something we can actually fight back decently. In saying that, I assume we can also fight against a Valkyrie if we have to, this would be unwise though. The assassins from what I've seen so far will be...what's the word...fucked up. *sigh*I wanted to say something more dignified than fucked up or insane, but the word didn't come. This is coming from one fight, so it may also be untrue, then again we kill people for a living, so yeah. Wonder if I'm fucked up, I decapitated a guy yesterday...I'm rambling here. Then under them are lieutenants. These people have the Serum in them to, but not as much. Depending on the amount of lieutenants the have, ten is the maximum, the Serum is split up between them. They normally consist of friends and family of the assassins. I myself chose my twin sister, and two of my close friends to be my lieutenants. I'm worried how Miyuki will react to this though, I probably shouldn't ask...rambling again. Anyway, after the lieutenants comes the Grunts. They are fodder. Dark to say something like that but at the moment there is to much at stake for me to worry about sounding dark. Grunts are regular people, by which I mean they have no Serum. Then there are the non-fighters. There are the trainers, and the technicians who works on the weapons, Valkyries and whatnot. Anyway I got to get ready to go._

-Gordan Elliot, Rank 11 of the United Assassin's Association, January 13th 2058 Audio Log to Alexander Moonlight

* * *

**Island 2 of the Valhalla Fleet 5:57, Outside of Smiley Orphanage**

"Mama isn't going to be to happy about this," Gordan heard his sister say.

He turned to the blonde, "Relax, I asked her already and she is fine with it. I mean, yeah she isn't fond of the idea of the for of us fighting in the UAA, but she knows that this has to be done."

"We're probably going to die," she muttered. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Takashi Yamamoto.

"Heh, that's a possibility Ginger, but as long as Gordan is alive, we are to!" He said with a grin.

Gordan looked over to see the fourth member of the group, Miyuki Shirakawa ,a teen a little younger than him with lavender hair. He had regretted asking her to come. While he, Ginger, and Takashi didn't like the idea of killing, Miyuki was the most benevolent of the four. He only let her come with them because of how stubborn she can be. She had a distant look in her eyes. He walked over to her, "Hey, you sure you want to do this? We won't hold it against you if you want to go back home."

"I'm fine...it just, I feel sick at the thought of this...but I've have to help you. If I don't and something that I could have prevented happened to you three, I couldn't live with myself," She said not wanting to look him in the eye.

"The dome thingy is opening!" Ginger said pointing upward. Light from outside the ship flowed in under the shell dome.

"It's brighter than usual," Miyuki said covering her eye with her right hand.

"We might be a few thousands miles from a star..." Gordan said walking to a bus stop.

"It's a sign!" Takashi said, a smile creeping across his face.

"Really? I never took you to be the type to say such things," Ginger snickered.

"It is this bright at six in the morning on the day we begin fighting for those who can't! This is no coincidence! It's a sign of a better tomorrow!" Takashi said in a proud voice.

"I fought yesterday, and you're...You know what? Forget it, it's a sign of a better tomorrow if that what you want it to be," Gordan said groaning at his friend's behavior.

"Come comrades! Our fight begins now," Takashi said taking a pose that made the others sigh with annoyance.

* * *

**Island 3, UAA Building 9, 24th Macross Fleet- Valhalla, 8:38 a.m.**

"Let me in, you jackass!" The little pink haired girl shouted at the guard who was blocking her way.

"Who taught you such language little girl?!"

The girl anger grew at the phrase 'little girl', "Who the hell are you calling little, asshole?"

"My, somebody need's to have a talk with your parents, they are obviously a bad influence on you,"

"First of all, my parents are dead. Secondly, I don't know what age you see me as but I'm nearly seventeen. Thirdly, I'm Pinon Colette, head technician of the assassin assigned here."

"Aw, you like to play imaginary don't you, little girl, don't you?"

"You're a piece of-"

"Pinon, that's a little much don't ya think?"a familiar voice came from behind her. She turned to see a blond man with a goatee in his mid-twenties wearing a white coat with a white shirt underneath and black pants.

"Gary, this bastard is treating me like a child," Pinon said pointing to the guard.

"I think he's new," Gary said walking up to the guard, "Please excuse Pinon, she is very sensitive about her size, because, well she looks ten. But it is as she says," Gary said to guard, whose eyes widen in shock.

"Wait, that really is Pinon Colette? I'm so sorry ma'am. It won't happen again."

"Up- mmmph!" Pinon started to talk but her mouth was covered by Gary's hand.

"She accepts you apology. Come on Pinon," Gary said as he dragged Pinon into the building. Once the door closed he removed his hand, "Really gotta do something about your anger, Pinon."

"I don't have a problem," She said as she walked away.

"You can't go through life insulting people who see you as a child."

"The guard started it!"

"You were thinking of kicking his ass, weren't you?"

Pinon stopped for a moment, "I might have a problem. Anyway, you saw the fight last night?"

"Huh? You're fighting now?!" Gary said disappointment in his voice.

"No I meant Gordan's fight, numbskull."

"Oh, yeah. Last week, I thought for sure he'd die, but I was wrong about him. Though..."

"Though what?"

"He got lucky. When his battery died I mean."

Pinon let out a sigh, "That the problem with beam katanas. They're lighter than a regular sword, which is great considering you don't have to swing a five pound or more object around, but if the battery dies at the wrong moment, you're probably joining it soon."

"Is there a way to lengthen the battery life?"

"In a standard beam katana? There is, but it is only another minute or two."

"A minute more, he would have won with less cuts, or it could mean life or death against Death Metal," Gary said, annoyance in his voice.

"True, but any real improvements would be giving him another beam katana, which the only one we have is the one I'm working on."

"Well give him that!"

"It not that simple."

"Why not?!"

You know of _those_ beam katanas?"

"What are you getting at?" Gary asked crossing his arms, "It isn't that one, is it?"

"We'll talk later. Don't mention this to anyone."

* * *

"Here we are. Remember once we enter there is no turning back," Gordan said standing in front of the UAA Building he was assigned.

"Hmph! We came this far, may as well go on," Ginger said as she, Miyuki and Takashi walked past him.

"Come on Gordan, or we'll leave you behind!" Takashi said. The four was stopped by a security guard, but upon seeing Gordan, let them through. Opening the door, they say a blonde man with a goatee and a pink haired girl talking.

"Who are they?" Miyuki asked.

"Gary and Pinon. Don't mention her size, she is very sensitive about it," Gordan said as he began to walk forward.

"Hey, your here, good job last night!" Gary said as he and Pinon walked towards the group.

"It was luck, nothing more," Gordan said.

"The only part I'd considered it luck was the part after the battery died. But we'll fix it so that it won't be a problem," Pinon said walking up to Gordan and taking the beam katana from his belt, "You told your friends there is no going back now, right?"

"Yeah, he has been on about it for the last few minutes," Miyuki said.

"Alright you three come on, I'll get you set up," Pinon said pulling Miyuki and Ginger with Takashi following behind.

"Well, time to train. You can't afford to hold back anymore," Gary said as he and Gordan made their way to the training area.

* * *

**Island 1, Moonlight Manor, Study, 9:00 A.M.**

"Father, why are you treating that man so well?" a voice came, breaking the man's concentration. Alexander looked up to see his daughter, Margaret. Seeing his daughter in her black dress reminded him of her late mother.

"What man," He said confused.

"That new assassin. You given him better trainers and technicians than most new assassins could hope for, and you've given one of his technicians that beam katana. Why?"

"Hmm. I don't know...a part of me thinks that by doing this, I can make up to an old friend for the idiocy of my youth," he said solemnly, looking at a picture on the mantle, "but it is a foolish notion, what I did, I could never make up for...anyway, please keep the beam katana thing a secret, I could loose my position on the UAA committee if the others knew of it. That would leave only those incompetent, greedy, warmongering fools. Anyway I got to go to work, see you when I get home."

After he left, Margaret pick up the picture. It was of her parents and another man. She seen the picture all her life, and she knew the story well. Twenty years ago, the man, Lester Johnson, was like a brother to her father. He fell for a woman on Island 2 and because of where she lived, her father, like many people, disapproved of the relationship. Her father tried breaking Lester and the woman up several times, but all it did was bring Lester to the decision to become an assassin to put an end to the persecution. He reached the Rank 1 battle, but was killed. Her father hated the woman that drove his friend to go to his death, but after a few years realized she did no such thing, and that it was him that drove his friend to do it. Ever since then he has tried to change the way things are, but he was unable to get a high enough ranking government job, and her mother wouldn't let him become an assassin.

Then she realized the real reason her father had done what he did, "You can be as devious as the lunatics in that organization you work for, Father."


	3. Death Metal, Part 1

**Warning: This story contains strong violence and strong language. If you do not like either, hit the back button now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Macross franchise, or the No More Heroes franchise.**

* * *

_The battle with Death Metal is today. We've been training everyday for the last week to be ready for this. We should be able to win today, but the whole kill or be killed thing are messing with our minds. Despite all his dramatic crap last Sunday, Takashi seems to be the one that is the most freaked out, he even decided on using his fists to knock out those he fights. The other two other are doing better than I thought they would. I mean sure, Ginger isn't anywhere near as benevolent as Miyuki, but I thought she'd be a little bit more freaked out about the whole "Kill or be Killed" thing. As for Miyuki...yeah, she's bothered by it, but...I don't know, maybe she is like Dr. Jekyll, you know, the whole two sides thing, one is nice and all, then poof, monster with a major blood lust. As for me...well a lot of stuff is on my shoulders, so of course I'm a nervous wreck, I might not show it because I don't want to discourage the others, but...the whole killing thing sickens me. Killing others, for entertainment of others...whoever started the UAA was royally fucked up in the head, but it is necessary for me to make Valhalla a livable place for those who are not born to wealth. I just hope that if I survive all this, I won't be mentally unstable..._

-Gordan Elliot, Rank 11 of the United Assassin's Association, January 19th 2058 Audio Log to Alexander Moonlight

* * *

**Island 3, Outside of the UAA Building 9, 12:30 p.m.**"Ugh, This is nerve racking," Takashi said rummaging through his trenchcoat.

"You realize it is hotter on Island 7, right?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah, why?" Takashi asked..

"Because all your wearing is black, it's going to absorb the heat," she stated.

"Black don't show blood...and who wears two dresses for a battle?" Takashi asked pointing at Miyuki's attire, a short yellow dress with white cuffs, white triangles with three red dots on each running along the bottom, a belt around her waist, and another purple dress that went past her knees with a red ribbon at the top of the purple dress.

"It's comfortable!" Miyuki said crossing her arms, "Besides it's lighter colors than yours."

"Hey, you two ready?" Gordan called as he exited the building, wearing a gray shirt and a pair of orange cargo pants.

"Yeah. By the way you look dumb," Takashi said stifling a laugh.

"Who cares, it is only going to get cut and covered in blood eventually, and even if it doesn't, you'll probably get use to it before long," Gordan said, shrugging off the insult, "Where are your weapons?"

"Itsuki came by earlier and put her's in the trunk of his car, and I use my fists," Takashi said.

"Where is Ginger?" Miyuki asked.

"She was getting something to eat," Gordan said.

"Hey, why do they let several sixteen year olds join an organization that survives on killing?" Takashi asked.

"I don't know what your talking about with this sixteen year old business since we're all eighteen!" Gordan said looking around, then looking at Takashi and spoke in a low voice, "I lied about our ages, okay. I think one person on the committee thought I was lying, but considering the same guy was the first one who gave the okay for me to join the ranks, I'm pretty sure we're in the clear as long as none of you open your mouths about it."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ginger said from behind them.

"I lied about our ages. Don't ever bring it up," Gordan muttered loud enough that only the three others heard him. He looked at his sister, who wore a blue jacket over a red tube top, a pair of blue jeans, a pair of dagger strapped to a leather belt, combat boots, and a layer of chain mail, "I didn't know the still made chain mail."

"They do here, but that's probably because of the UAA," Ginger said.

"How is it?"

"It's take time getting used to it, but since I'm using daggers it gives me a better sense of safety," she said as Itsuki pulled the car up to the curb.

* * *

Gary looked out the window of the medical examination room as the four entered the car, "Well they're leaving, think they stand a chance?" he asked Hilda, who was sitting on a bed, cleaning a sniper rifle.

"We trained them the best we could, they should be able to handle Death Metal's lieutenants. Whether Gordan is ready to face Death Metal is a different story," she replied, "Did you give him that shortsword you were planning to give him?"

"I gave it to Itsuki and told him to offer it to Gordan when they get close to the mansion. Hey why are you cleaning that thing? You haven't used it since Danny died," Gary said. Hilda's eyes shot from the gun to the blonde haired man, who backed away when he saw the anger in the woman's eyes, "S-sorry, I-I -."

"Run, asshole," she said darkly as she grabbed a scalpel from the nearest table. Knowing not to take his chances with the anger woman, he ran out of the room. She dropped the scalpel on the table, not knowing why she had picked it up to begin with,"DAMNIT!" Hilda screamed as she slammed her hands on the bed as tears began to run down her face, "It's been nearly a year, yet I'm still this upset? No, the death of a lover isn't that easy to get past..." letting out a sigh and wiping her eyes she went to the door and locked it, knowing that she would not be needed for another three hours or so.

* * *

**Island 7, Death Metal's Mansion, 1:30**

The large gate swung open as the four ran in, Gordan looked around to see three grunts with batons running in their direction. He started to go for his beam katana, but shook the notion when he remembered the shortsword on his waist. Takashi ran forward, ducking when one of the grunts swung the baton at him. Takashi kick the man's leg's out from under him as the second one swung his baton downward. In one swift motion he turned around, dodged the blow and delivered an uppercut to the man chin, knocking him out. The first stood up, but was knocked unconscious when Miyuki hit him in the head with the un bladed side of her scythe. The third dropped his baton and ran towards the house.

"Two down, twenty-eight to go," Takashi muttered while standing up.

"You realize that we can't knock all of them out right?" Ginger asked with her daggers drawn.

"Yeah, and the only thing that happens to the survivors is that they get transferred to the next assassin, so we'd have to fight them again, and we are essentially giving the next guy more people under him to try to kill us," Gordan said, holding the flat side of the sword on his shoulder.

"I know, it just...why kill them I could knock them out? Plus, I'm sure you three will kill more than enough to keep the transfer number low enough that it won't hurt us in the long run."

" Yeah how many people could there be, if there is a low number of people it we have to fight-"

"Three hundred, counting the lieutenants and assassins," Gordan said as he began walking towards the mansion, "Of course the lieutenant can quit or become trainers, so you could knock them out and we might not have to deal with them, but other than that, any survivors go to the next guy," looking back, he saw the disgusted faces on his companions, "What? You think I was just trying to annoy you three when I kept saying you could turn back before you were injected with the serum?"

"No, but three hundred, dead by our hands? I didn't think it would be that much death..." Miyuki start to turn a little pale, "How can we do this?"

Ginger shook her head, "Miyuki, we have to. Otherwise things are going to get worse. Gordan, are you sure it is that many people?"

"Yeah...wait I got it wrong, the grunts can walk away if they choose, the only ones that has to stay is the assassins," Gordan said scratching his head.

"Asshole, you got it mixed up on purpose," Takashi said flipping Gordan off.

"So should we knock them out?" Miyuki asked.

"If you can, but don't rely to heavily on knocking them out, it could get you killed," Gordan said kicking the door open. The room wasn't what any of them had expected, a few plants here and there, a red rug that went down under a closed door, another one that went down two staircases, and there was two paintings on the walls. He then saw the man from earlier run opening the door and run in, closing the door behind him, "How courteous to close the door, but it won't do you any good," Gordan said as he walked over to the door, and tried to open it, only to be shocked by the door handle.

"There might be a way to turn it off upstairs, let's go!" Takashi said as he ran up one of the staircases.

"You know, for someone who is against killing, he is a little too excited," Miyuki said as sounds of fighting were heard upstairs.

"Nothing wrong with enjoying a fight. As long as he doesn't start to enjoy killing, that is," Gordan said as he ran up the stairs, with the other two following closely. When they got there they saw a few men unconscious on the ground. Looking ahead of them, they saw Takashi in a room with a hot tub, arms being restrained by two men as a third was loading a pistol, the doors closing slowly, "Screw that!" Gordan yelled as he smashed his shoulder into one of the doors, bringing it down. The man with the gun turned around, only to see Gordan piercing his stomach. Takashi used all his strength to bring his arms together as quickly and hard as possible, causeing the men restraining him to collide hard enough to collide, and falling unconscious.

"Thanks man," Takashi said as the remaining door reopen.

"The hell are you thinking?!" Gordan asked angrily.

"What? I took knocked out six guys up here, " Takashi pointed out, his friend shook his head.

"Just because you won't kill them doesn't mean that they'll be as nice, Takashi, and just because you have the serum in you doesn't mean you can't die!"

"I'm knocking these guys out easily-"

"So what? What if there was a lieutenant here and you rushed with that attitude? Your cockiness would have gotten you killed."

"Alright I get it. I'll stay with the others from now on."

"I'm not saying that. I'm simply saying that if you're going to separate to fight on your own, do it smarter, keep your surroundings in mind, and keep your distance from groups."

"Alright. Lets go...Um Gordan, was Miyuki and Ginger when you came up stairs?" Takashi asked as he stair into the empty doorway.

* * *

"Should we just leave them like that?" Miyuki asked as she and Ginger ran down the hallway. Three men turned the corner ahead of them, and readied their weapons.

"Yeah, They'll be fine. Besides, Takashi and Gordan would treat us like little girls who has no place here in," Ginger said as she dodged the apparent leader's beam katana. She delivered a kick to the man's side, causing him to grunt, she then hit him with the bottom of one of her daggers, making him fall to his knees. She then slammed the blade of the other into his chest. She heard the clang of metal behind her.

"I guess your right, but it seems unwise," Miyuki stated as she gave the scythe a good yank, hard enough to cut her opponent's shoulder and knocking the baton out of his hand. She the slammed the top of the scythe into his face, knocking him out. She then heard a click. Turning around, she saw the third pointing a gun at her face. She then instinctively closed her eyes, and heard a plop in front of her. Opening one eye, she saw the man on the ground with Ginger standing over him.

"That should make fifteen," She said as they started walking down the corridor, until they got to the corner, Ginger put a finger to her chin, thinking aloud, "There is an opened door, hopefully that will have a way to turn off the current in the door."

Miyuki slowly made her way towards the room, scythe at the ready. Ginger grabbed her and ran into the room, hoping that no one was in there. She thanked her luck when she saw that they were alone Miyuki looked at her, "Why did you drag me in here?"

"If this room did have a switch in it, there probably be a trap where the door closes us out," Ginger said as the door closed. Looking around she saw that they were in an office or study. Walking to the desk she saw a closed laptop. She opened it up to see several lines of text, "Crap..."

After several minutes they heard banging on the door and two voices, "Miyuki! Ginger! You two in there? Takashi see if you can knock it down."

"Me? Why don't you?"

"This hall way is small, I can't get good momentum with it."

"Why the hell do you need momentum? You're as strong as a Zentradi, just smash it with you shoulder!"

"Fine," Gordan's voice came. There was another bang on the door, "Motherfucker!" there was pain in his voice.

"Drama queen. I'll do it," Takashi's voice came, and a bang soon followed it, "Damn, that hurts."

"Whats wrong, drama queen?!"

"Shut up!"

"ENOUGH YOU IMBECILES!" Ginger yelled from the desk, "I already checked, you won't be able to knock this one down. Aha, I found it. You two head back to the electric door, we'll meet you down there in a minute."

"What, you found a way to turn off the current?" Gordan asked enthusiastically.

"Yes I'm turning it off...right...now," She said as she clicked the confirm button. the door opposite of the one they had entered open, and a tall, red haired woman wearing a teal business suit with a large spear and a large assault rifle walked in.

"It has been a while since we have had a guest."

* * *

"Gordan! It may take more than a minute to get down there! Go on and make your way to Death Metal!" Ginger yelled.

"But-"

"You can't get through that door! You're only wasting time here! Now go!"

"Alright, don't die in there! Come on Takashi!" Gordan said as he began running down the corridors back into the first room,it didn't take long to get there. They started to make their way down one of the staircases when they heard the door below them open. They looked down and saw three men run out all with guns.

"The hell do we do now?" Takashi said as they ran back into the room with the hot tub, and stood on both sides of the threshold.

"Well, we could hide in here and they might come up here," Gordan said sizing the situation.

"Is that all we can do?" Takashi asked, impatient at his friend's calmness.

"...I could use Overdrive." Gordan said shrugging.

"What?"

"Overdrive. Did you watch any anime with Gary this week?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Takashi half shouted.

"Answer the question."

"Fine, yes I did."

"You know how in anime some swords do some badass shit?"

"Goddamn it Gordon, will you just answer me about Overdrive."

"I am. See, beam katanas are computerized weapons. They can be programed to do stuff similar to swords found in anime, hence the reason it was brought up. It is called Overdrive by many. Unfortunately, in Overdrive mode the batteries are worn down faster, and depending on how powerful the attack used is, it can kill the battery."

"When you say kill the battery, what do you mean?"

"The battery is permanently killed with no longer rechargeable. Luckily i don't have any on this one."

"Then use the damned thing!" Takashi said as Gordan sheathed the regular sword and brought out the beam katana. He ran out of the room, and jumped over the railing.

Turning the beam katana on, He pointed it at the three men,"Overdrive!" the beam became a little longer and vibrated more violently, "Spheres of Destruction!" he yelled swinging the beam katana. Three balls of blue light shot from the beam sword and slammed into the men, setting of small explosions, which knocked them into the wall. Goran groaned as he hit the ground. Takashi ran down the stairs and stood over him.

"Are you alright, Gordan?" He said offering his friend his hand.

"Yeah, Didn't think I'd hit the ground that hard," Gordan said as he took the offered hand.

"Are they-"

"Maybe, but that depends on how hard they his the wall. The actual attack is weak, despite the name," Gordan said picking up the beam katana.

"So that puts us up to Eighteen?" Takashi said as they began walking down the hall that they were locked out of.

"Yeah, I think...Nineteen if you count the person Miyuki and Ginger were fighting. I think Death Metal has another lieutenant so nine more grunts," Gordan said as he reached the next door. Carefully opening it, they entered the next room. It was a ballroom-like area with several columns, black and white tiles, a gate that lead outside and several paintings. The one that caught their eyes was the one ahead of them. It was of a red haired man, holding a large beam katana on his shoulder. He was sitting on the ground with his knees bent, and a half naked woman with a mask that cover the upper part of her face was sitting in between them, looking up at the man, and hugging him. Gordan's eyes met the eyes of the man in the painting, _'Death Metal...you lived in this paradise while others have suffered long enough! I am your angel of death, and I'm coming for you!'_

"Welcome, fellow members of the UAA, Rachel did mention that we had guests," said a bald man who was dressed like a butler who stood in the center of the room, he looked in the direction Gordan was looking in, "Ah, of course, you are here to kill Death Metal. Unfortunately for you, I can't allow this. Grunts, earn your keep!" he called as five grunts, all wielding beam katanas. Gordan drew the sword once more as three of the men rushed at him. The first that reached him was cut down, the second one was knocked unconscious when Takashi threw one of the men he was fighting at him, the third slammed the beam katana into the metal sword as hard as he could. Gordan kicked man in the groin and elbowed him in the face, knocking him out. Looking over to Takashi, he saw that his friend had already defeated the last one.

"Gordan, go."

"What?"

"Get going, this just leaves this guy, the woman the girls are fighting, Death Metal, and four other grunts. The four grunts are probably between us and Death Metal, so I only have to Fight this butler, now go."

"...Alright, don't die."

"Yeah, you too," Takashi said as Gordan ran out the gate, almost immediately hearing the sound of fighting.

"Do you think it is wise to do this, after all he is the stronger of the two of you," the bald man stated.

"Exactly why I told him to leave, this way he won't have to waste more energy than he should before the showdown. Now old timer, let's party!" Takashi said as he rushed toward the man.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed these three chapters. I know this isn't the best place to stop, but I needed to stop the chapter because it was getting longer than I thought and I was getting burnt out near the end. Next chapter will show Ginger's and Miyuki's fight with Rachel, and Takashi's fight. As for Gordan's fight with Death Metal, it depends on how long the other two fights are. It should be included next chapter, but don't be surprise if it isn't.**

**It has been a while since I played No More Heroes and I loaned it to a friend, so I had to do Death Metal's mansion from memory, with the exception of the painting, which is based on his promotional art (if memory serve they are the same, If not I'll change it when I get my game back). Overdrive was inspired by Travis's slots modes. I know some people are probably raising their eyebrows at the whole Serum thing, but, along with the reason I mentioned earlier, looking at how Bad Girl (a woman without a lot a muscle tone) can hit people across a large room with a bat easily, along with a few other things from the games, it makes more sense to have one thing explaining it all, than fifty explanations that are cop outs. As for lieutenants, that is more along the lines of me feeling that Gordan would be a stu if he plowed through fifty guy with no problems, and if he had lieutenants, other assassins would have them to. Also for those who wondering, I probably won't break the fourth wall, seem pointless to do it in this fic.(That and most of the time breaking the fourth wall is humorous, My sense of humor isn't that great.)  
**

**The characters probably come off as stus, but that okay since it is still early** **on in the story, and all they fought so far have been fodder(couldn't think of a better way of putting it sorry.)**

**Well, remember to review, and it is probably going to be next week before I update this again. (As long as I don't procrastinate again, that is.)  
**


End file.
